


A Different Kind Of Family

by Annide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel Ficlet Challenge, M/M, Prompt Fic, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean go on a hunt for what turns out to be zombies.</p><p>Prompt: Person A and Person B have to survive the Zombie Apocalypse together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind Of Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Destiel Ficlet Challenge on Tumblr.
> 
> Zombies inspired by the movie Life After Beth. I don't really know anything about zombies.

                "Sam, Dean, long time no see!"

                When the brothers turned they couldn't help but be alarmed by the sight of the mullet they hadn't seen in years, or of the blonde girl by his side.

                "Ash? Jo?"

                Sam and Dean backed away and pulled out their guns. They had to remind themselves it wasn't really them, just their bodies. Their souls were safe in heaven and they wouldn't be hurt by what was about to happen.

                "Sam, Dean. Why are you pointing guns at us? Are you possessed by demons or something?"

                Dean didn't know how he could do this. He knew it wasn't really Jo, but he still couldn't get himself to do it. How were they even there? Both their bodies had been destroyed when they died. Sam and Dean had come to investigate dead people suddenly rising up from their graves with no memories of dying. They all seemed perfectly fine at first, but after a couple days, as the number grew and the undead were exposed to the world, their bodies started showing bruises and signs of decay. The brothers could find no explanation for what was happening in this town. So Dean had called Castiel who examined some of the people back from the dead.

                "There are no souls inside those bodies. Simply an imprint of who they used to be. I have no idea how they're alive."

                And he didn't look further either. The angel had more important business to conduct than bodies suddenly digging their way out of their graves and resuming their lives, so he'd left, leaving the Winchesters to figure it all out on their own. When Dean first called those things zombies, Sam didn't take him seriously. Zombies aren't real. Ghosts, monsters, angels, demons, croats, those he could believe in, those were real, but zombies? No way.

                It was now a week after the first person came back to life and Sam had come to his right mind. Zombies were real. He'd had to admit it after one of those things ate one of his family members. At this very moment, Sam barely hesitated before shooting Jo and Ash in the head.

                "What was that?"

                "I don't know, Dean. Someone or something must've restored their bodies."

                "For what? So they could join in on all the zombie fun?"

                "Yeah, it doesn't make sense to me either."

                They didn't have time to think more about it though, as more zombies got close. Ellen, Bobby, Kevin, even John appeared along with some strangers. The brothers had to shoot until they were out of munitions and then all that was left to do was run and cut pieces of the zombies until they couldn't follow them anymore. There wasn't that many humans left in this town, all eaten away, and the zombies were still hungry. There were a lot of them but Jess was the one to do it. Her sight froze Sam in his path for only a second, but it was enough. Before Dean could do anything, his little brother was dead.

                "Sam? Sam! SAM!"

                He couldn't even give him a hunter's funeral, he had to run and save himself, as if he actually cared anymore. Dean found a safe place to hide and called Castiel. Hours passed while he cried Sam and waited for the angel to come.

                "Dean. What's wrong? What happened?"

                The hunter had dozed off and he was startled by the sudden arrival of his friend. It took him a while to answer the angel's question, because saying the words meant it was real.

                "It's Sam. He's... he... He's dead, Cas. One of the zombies ate him."

                Dean couldn't stop new tears falling from his eyes. He turned away in an attempt to hide them, but it was too late, the angel had seen them. Castiel sat by his side and took him in his arms.

                "It's okay to cry, Dean. You don't have to keep everything inside. I'm here for you, you can let it all out. I won't leave you."

                The hunter tried to get away and hide his feelings like he'd always done, but Castiel had a strong hold. The angel was unwavering and Dean resolved himself to let go. He told his friend how guilty he felt, how much of a failure he thought he was for not saving his brother. And in return, Cas comforted him.

                "None of this was your fault, Dean. You can't keep blaming yourself for every bad thing that happens. You did all you could. Sam died an honourable death."

                "But that's not what he wanted. He never wanted this life and I forced him into it."

                "If he really hadn't wanted any of it, he would've found a way out a long time ago. Now, what do you say we get rid of all those zombies and avenge Sam?"

                Dean really didn't feel like doing anything at all. His brother was dead. Really dead. There was no coming back from it this time. Sam was gone forever and the remaining Winchester couldn't stand the whole in his heart caused by the loss of yet another family member. What was the point to fight anymore if he didn't have anyone standing by his side?

                "You are not alone, Dean. I know you think you are, but I am still here. You said once that we were family and I believe together we can get through this."

                Castiel always left. He always came back but he left every single time. Dean knew he meant to do the right thing and save the world and all that, but he really wished his friend would spend more time with him. Because, truth is, he did consider Cas family, but not the way he once told him, he didn't want the angel to be like a brother to him. He already had a brother, well used to, and he didn't want Cas to replace him. He loved Castiel, more than he would ever admit. But that didn't matter now. Dean just let himself lay there and closed his eyes for a while, just to let the pain sink in properly.

* * *

 

                "Come on, Dean. Get up. It's been hours. You got enough sleep."

                It seemed he had dozed off again. The sun was slowly rising outside now and Castiel was forcing him on his feet.

                "You're still here?"

                "Of course, I am, Dean. I said I wouldn't leave you. But I did go out to get you something to eat though."

                The angel handed him a breakfast burrito and encouraged him, pretty insistently, to eat all of it.

                "You slept and ate, is there anything else human that you need to do before we go zombie hunting?"

                "Cas... I don't feel like hunting right now."

                "We're going anyway, trust me, it will make you feel better."

                Dean didn't really have a choice as Castiel was already dragging him out of their temporary hide out. They walked their way back to the center of the town. There the hunter saw his friend had been right. Fighting zombies was a nice distraction. For a moment, he didn't feel the hole inside of him. There was only him and the fight. And, of course, the angel by his side, using his grace to kill more zombies even faster. When the sun started to set, Cas and Dean were sitting side by side in the front seat of the impala, finally leaving town after making sure no more zombies were walking around.

                All that was left now was an empty town. The handful of survivors had left hours before, not daring spend any more time in that place. There was still a lot of unanswered questions, like what caused this localized apocalypse? And how was it possible for the Winchesters' friends to become a part of it? The remaining members of Team Free Will would spend a lot of time researching the matter in the years to come, but no explanation would ever be found. For now though, the two friends were sitting in the impala, trying to process what had just happened.

                "Cas, please, don't leave. I need you. I want you to stay with me. In the bunker. It could be your home too, you know. Wouldn't that be nice?"

                "It would be, yes. And I wasn't planning on leaving you just yet anyway."

                Several minutes passed in silence, and then.

                "Hey, Cas."

                "Yes, Dean?"

                "You know 'I need you' is the Winchester way to say 'I love you', right?"

                "Yes, I noticed."

                The hunter finally glanced at his angel. He couldn't believe he finally admitted his feelings for him. It made him feel lighter.

                "I love you too, Dean."


End file.
